


'R' Ratings and Romcoms

by CourageSun



Series: Riverdale AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football Star Taichi, Forbidden Love, Gang Leader Yamato, I mean I think I'm funny, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Yamato, Like Romeo and Juliet levels of forbidden, M/M, Odiaba but not really, Our boys are working on their communication skills, Secret Relationship, Valentines Day Fic, inspired by Riverdale, referenced past Taichi/Neo, referenced rival gangs, taiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageSun/pseuds/CourageSun
Summary: Mad Hatter (Takeru)> Lol> What did you do?> Yamato’s sulking> MAJOR sulkingTaichi huffed. Why was it always his fault?? I mean, sure, this time it totally was his fault, but that's beside the point.Taichi> Nothing D:> We got our charity fundraiser approved for the valentine carnival> I didn’t tell him what we were thinking about doing but I didn’t think he’d careLies. Taichi totally knew Yamato would care. But Daisuke was presenting several different fundraising activities on behalf of Odiaba Football that afternoon, and Taichi was sure that one of the others would’ve gotten picked.....
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Riverdale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	'R' Ratings and Romcoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fandom fam! 
> 
> I'm back in my fun little Riverdale-inspired universe for some fun Valentine's Day fluff. I absolutely meant to post this last month, but, ya know, covid and depression and life as we know it. But I see no reason to not continue celebrating love all the time <3\. 
> 
> If you haven't read the other fic in this universe, Spraypaint and Starlight, that's fine. The tags should catch you up with anything you missed.
> 
> And with that, Enjoy!

**Mini-Me (Daisuke)**

> TAICHI!

> My idea was chosen!!! ksdklvnbhsivpha!

> Dude I’m so excited! 

> Wait do I have to plan everything now >:(((((

> HALP!

**Princess Mononoke (Mimi)**

> OMG is it tru?? :D 

> I volunteer! 

> TAI we could do a bi round 2gether! 

> Call me later to set up deets <3

**Ol’ Reliable (Jyou)**

> As the team’s onsite medical assistant, am I required to participate in the team’s fundraising activity?

> I would rather not.

> Unless you REALLY need volunteers.

> Please don’t really need volunteers though….

**The One (Neo)**

> Did you hear about the fundraiser yet?

> Looks like Dai’s was approved

> Can we volunteer AND participate? Asking for a friend ;)

**Big Bad Wolf (Yamato)**

> We need to talk

> Taichi

_ You have 2 missed calls from  _ **_Big Bad Wolf_ **

> Call me when you’re done with class

> Nvm 

Taichi blinked in surprise at the sheer volume of notifications he had received in the last hour. Geez word travels fast…

He adjusted the strap on his backpack as he meandered through the crowded Odaiba High hallways towards his locker, scrolling through his text messages first. He skimmed through most of them, making mental notes to follow up with Mimi, Daisuke, Jyou, and other willing (and unwilling in Jyou’s case) volunteers later that night. He paused on the ones from Neo and rolled his eyes, not giving the messages much thought. So by the time he got to Yamato’s messages a sticky feeling of dread had already made a home in his stomach. 

Oh boy. Maybe he should have mentioned Daisuke’s idea to Yamato  _ before _ it got approved… 

He winced at the last message. What did  _ that _ mean?

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and quickly opened up his own blank message. He figured going with nonchalance might work in his favor while he discerned Yamato’s mood. 

**Taichi**

> Done with my exam! 

> Wat’s up?

Taichi almost dropped his phone when he received an immediate response, but his frown only intensified as he read the texts.

**Mad Hatter (Takeru)**

> Lol

> What did you do?

> Yamato’s sulking

> MAJOR sulking

Taichi huffed. Why was it always  _ his _ fault?? I mean, sure, this time it totally  _ was _ his fault, but that's beside the point. 

**Taichi**

> Nothing D:

> We got our charity fundraiser approved for the valentine carnival

> I didn’t tell him what we were thinking about doing but I didn’t think he’d care

Lies. Taichi totally knew Yamato would care. But Daisuke was presenting several different fundraising activities on behalf of Odiaba Football that afternoon, and Taichi was  _ sure  _ that one of the others would’ve gotten picked. 

**Mad Hatter (Takeru)**

> Well Neo was talking to him about something and it seemed to really piss him off

> So it looks like you were wrong about that ;)

> Also Hikari says that a lover’s spat will not excuse you from dinner! >;))

Taichi scowled as he pocketed his phone. Great. Of course Yamato would be pissed if he spoke to Neo. Taichi dragged a hand through his hair as all of the urgent messages from Yamato started to make sense. No wonder he was freaking out. 

Taichi stopped at his locker and dropped his bag unceremoniously onto the floor as he rummaged around for his homework and football uniform. 

Yamato and Neo Saiba had had a… tumultuous relationship for as long as Taichi had known them. Neo and his sister, Rei, had moved to Odaiba when Taichi started middle school; their mom had moved there to work with the Mochizuki family while their dad was a practicing physician. Taichi had hit it off with Rei almost immediately (she had Power Ranger  _ and _ Pokemon stickers on her wheelchair. Only Sora has ever matched her sheer level of awesomeness), so he got to know Neo through his friendship with Rei. 

Neo had been a cold, elusive kid who didn’t make friends easily -- so 100% on brand with Taichi’s patented ‘type’ -- and it just so happened that Taichi was looking for someone to help fill the Yamato-shaped void in his life. So they became the bestest of friends and later became the bestest of boyfriends, and then Neo broke up with him to join the Jaguars, an Eastside rival gang (because, yea, apparently his type extends to pretty, anti-social gang leaders too. Who knew?).

So yea…. between the whole jealousy thing, the gang rivalry, and the fact that they were waaaay too similar, it came as no surprise that Yamato and Neo absolutely detested each other. And, to make matters worse, Neo had been attempting to get back together with Taichi all year.

Neo was just as clueless as the rest of Odaiba about his relationship with Yamato, but he had picked up on the fact that Yamato had a thing for Taichi and enjoyed flaunting their past relationship in his face at every opportunity. It was something that bothered Yamato immensely, but Taichi was adamant that he wanted to maintain his friendship with Neo. 

Times like these did make him question that choice though. 

Taichi dropped a stack of textbooks on his bag with a little more force than necessary; he could only  _ imagine  _ what provocations Neo had said to warrant  _ two  _ phone calls from Yamato. 

With Mortal Combat style scenes on the forefront of Taichi’s mind, he quickly threw the rest of his stuff onto the pile growing at his feet and turned to shut his locker --

**_BANG_ **

Only to have the locker door SLAM  _ inches  _ from his face.

“Holy shit!” Taichi yelped, jerking backward on instinct, his heel catching on the pile at his feet. He audibly cursed when his natural athleticism failed him, and then suddenly his line of sight was filled with fluorescent lights and ceiling tiles. He braced himself for the collision with the linoleum floor --!

…………...

...that didn’t come….

Taichi’s muscles slowly relaxed when he realized impending doom wasn’t rushing to meet him. He squinted his eyes open, unaware that he had even closed them, and felt his breath catch for an entirely different reason.

“You okay?!”

“Uhmm….” Taichi blinked up at Yamato’s panicked expression, not quite sure how to answer. Because  _ yes  _ he was absolutely  _ physically _ fine, as Yamato had ensured, but he was also pretty certain that the entire school had stopped moving to watch Taichi literally  _ fall _ into the arms of Yamato Ishida: notorious, bad boy, motorcycle driving,  _ Gang Leader _ with a capital G, Yamato Ishida.

So  _ No!  _ he was absolutely  _ not  _ okay because, secret boyfriend or not, Yamato had instinctively grappled for  _ whatever  _ part of Taichi he could reach, and he could practically hear Sora using terms like  _ vermillion  _ to describe the color of his cheeks.

Honestly what was his life?

The sound of a cell phone snapping a picture seemed to pull Yamato back into his naturally self-conscious state. He swallowed as a tense silence settled around them, and Taichi met his gaze with his own panicked expression. 

Yamato’s face hardened; time to initiate cover-up mode. He pulled Taichi away from the hazardous pile and took a few intentional steps away from him. Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets as Taichi collected his bearings, then, cheeks a vibrant pink, grumbled, “So...You okay?”

“F-Fine,” Taichi cleared his throat. Keenly aware of their continued audience, Taichi lept into performance-mode and shoved Yamato’s shoulder, “Why the fuck did you sneak up on me like that?!” 

Some of the tension left Yamato’s frame and his face shifted into annoyance, “I didn’t realize your constitution was so delicate. Should I get you a fan or some pearls to clutch?”

Taichi scoffed, “Why would anyone  _ ever  _ announce their presence like that?” Taichi felt his shoulders easing from his ears as they fell into their usual routine. “You could’ve crushed my fingers! Or my  _ face _ !”

Yamato scowled, noting with relief that an argument between the two of them was commonplace enough that their audience was dispersing. “I wouldn’t hurt your face,” his voice lowered and venom dripped from his words, “that’s going to be the football team’s moneymaker, right?”

_ And here we go _ . Taichi crossed his arms over his chest and slouched against his locker, arching an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t happen to be angry about something, would you?” He watched as Yamato glowered, simmering in his leather jacket as Odaiba High students filtered past them. Even they seemed to understand that an eruption was about to transpire because they gave Yamato a wide berth. 

Taichi could practically count it down.

3……

Yamato fidgeted, glaring at everything around Taichi while refusing to meet his gaze. 

2…..

Taichi could see Yamato’s jaw muscles clenching and unclenching as he ground his teeth.

1…..

“A  _ Kissing Booth _ ??”

And there it was. Taichi kept his stance casual as he replied, “Yep,” letting the last letter pop.

“A  _ Kissing _ Booth?! A booth where they --”

“Yes.”

“And  _ you _ \--”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to restrain himself from attracting yet another crowd of gossiping teens. “So you’re hosting a Kissing Booth at the Valentine Carnival?”

Taichi pushed off of the locker and crossed his arms, “ _I’m_ not hosting anything Yamato; _Odiaba’s_ _football teams_ are sponsoring an activity for _charity_.”

Yamato rolled his eyes so hard his head followed the motion. “But I’m assuming that you’re  _ participating _ , right?”

Taichi met Yamato’s fiery gaze with one of steel, “Of course. I’m one of the captains _. _ ” 

Yamato scowled and cautiously glanced around at the other students walking through the hallway, “You still could have said no. Or,” he lowered his voice, “ _ talked _ to me first.”

Taichi’s arms thumped against his sides, “What was I supposed to  _ do _ , Yamato?” He leaned closer to him, “as far as everyone knows, I’m  _ not _ in a relationship. Who would I have needed to talk to first? My  _ mom _ ?”

Yamato pushed Taichi out of his space and back into the lockers before leveling him with a look, “So I don’t even get a heads up?”

“I didn’t know what they were doing!”

“You didn’t find out what  _ your _ team was planning to do until  _ today _ ?  _ Captain _ ?”

“They had a list! I didn’t know which one was going to be approved! I was hoping for the dunking booth, but,  _ shockingly _ , one of the swim teams already picked it.” 

“And you didn’t think to share that a kissing booth even made it to the list?”

“You know better than anyone that I don’t like to read  _ anything _ .” Taichi looked far more offended than at any other point during their argument. “And it was Daisuke’s idea. I wasn’t going to tell him no; he was really excited!”

“Well that’s just great,” Yamato lowered his voice, “then why don’t you go and date  _ him  _ since you seem to care so much about  _ his  _ feelings.”

“We already  _ talked _ about this -- while I’m totally pro clone-fucking, twincest is  _ entirely  _ different and where I draw the line.”

Despite what appeared to be an enormous effort on Yamato’s part, the corner of his lip upturned a bit and Taichi counted that as a small win despite the strange looks he received from a few passersby. “And we've  _ also  _ already discussed how it  _ can’t  _ be twincest if you are not actually twins or related.”

“Semantics,” Taichi flicked his wrist. “We’re basically related. It’d be like kissing a  _ brother _ . A much louder, more obnoxious, --”

“Taller,” Yamato added with a smirk.

Taichi’s voice became shrill in his outrage. “By like _ an inch _ .  _ Maybe _ .” 

Yamato did a poor job of hiding his amusement as he watched Taichi gather his belongings into his backpack; he could vaguely hear him grumbling to himself about friends who were part Giant. 

But as the conversation between them dissolved, Yamato was left with the same feelings as before. Most of the ice and fire had left him, but there was still a feeling of hollowness residing under his sternum. He crossed his arms over his chest before fully realizing what he was doing and Taichi glanced up at the familiar motion.

Taichi slowly straightened from his crouch and examined Yamato: he was physically closing himself off from Taichi and that never boded well. Angry Yamato™ was easy to deal with, but Moody Yamato™, or worse, Upset Yamato™ was a lot harder for Taichi to placate. In fact, there was rarely any way to placate him at all; typically Taichi had to brave the avalanche first to find out what caused it. So, with the bulk of the winter storm behind him, he tightened his snowshoes and plunged onward, “Are you  _ actually _ mad at me? Or are you mad at Neo and taking it out on me?”

Yamato ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, “Can’t I be mad at both of you?”

“Seriously,” Taichi slumped against the lockers and gently kicked at Yamato’s foot to get him to look at him. Yamato paused, thoughtful, before he came to lean against the lockers next to Taichi.

After a couple of minutes of contemplative silence during which Taichi tried not to fidget, Yamato finally sighed. He leaned all his weight onto one shoulder and flopped onto his side so he could watch Taichi’s profile. “I’m not  _ mad _ at you. It just feels like you were keeping this a secret from me.”

“But I wasn’t --”

“But that’s what it  _ feels like _ .” Yamato narrowed his eyes, “and learning about it from Neo didn’t help anything.”

Taichi winced, “I  _ am _ sorry about that, but,” he turned to face Yamato, “you found out before I did.”

“How would you feel?”

Taichi lifted an eyebrow, “If I found out before you…?”

“No, no, no,” Yamato waved a hand. “How would you feel if I was participating in a kissing booth?”

Taichi turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, “I mean,” he shrugged, “you could! We definitely still need volunteers and you,” Taichi languidly appraised Yamato, “would make us some money for sure.”

“So it wouldn’t… bother you? Even if someone like Sora or Yutaka --?”

“Are you in love with Sora or Yutaka?”

Yamato felt his breath catch and he instinctively looked around the halls for other students. Seeing just a handful of stragglers, he glared at Taichi, “Ohmygod could you say that any louder?”

Taichi looked at him pointedly. “What? Don’t want Mr. Matsuki to hear you talk about your exes?” 

“Taichi --”

“ _ Are you _ ?”

“ _ No _ .”

Taichi shrugged, “Then why would I care?”

And just like that, all of the wind was punched out of Yamato’s sails. 

It always floored him how steadfast Taichi could be when it came to his feelings. Like, sure, Taichi struggled for a while to figure out what he  _ was  _ feeling at the beginning of their relationship, but after that little lightbulb went off he had been completely consistent. After he made up his mind that he liked Yamato and wanted to be with him that was it. End of story. Cue the end credits and the ride off into the sunset. It was both incredibly endearing and insurmountably frustrating. 

Yamato stepped away from the row of lockers and twirled a guitar pick between his fingers. “Don’t you ever get…..?” The word got stuck in Yamato’s throat. It seemed like such an immature worry when put next to Taichi’s steadfast faith in him. But Taichi, who managed to be both the most oblivious person in the entire world and the only person who could truly read Yamato, seemed to know exactly what his concerns were. 

“Oh my god.” 

And he was  _ also  _ the type of person to totally exploit them. 

“Are you  _ jealous _ ?” Taichi’s entire face lit up and a grin slowly stretched across his face. 

“I - I’m  _ not _ \--!”

“You  _ are _ !” 

“Shut up.” Yamato scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip. “I have no one to be jealous  _ of _ . Stop  _ laughing. _ ”

“Sorry,” Taichi’s smile was still blinding as he grabbed Yamato’s lapels and pulled him back into his space. “Oh come on,” he poked at Yamato’s cheek, “let me enjoy this.” He leaned back against the lockers while Yamato pouted, “You never get jealous.”

Yamato scoffed, “I’m always a little jealous.” He glanced around the now empty hallway before settling against Taichi and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m honestly just waiting for you to meet a wealthy football player with, like, 12-pack-abs and run away to LA or something.”

Taichi’s smile dimmed as he detected the sincerity beneath the joke. “Sure football players are nice to look at, but,” he shrugged, “I think my type has always been more…. Brooding bad boys who are secretly soft nerds.”

Yamato continued to pout, “How am I  _ soft _ ?”

Taichi leaned back to give Yamato his most deadpan expression, “You were holding back tears when Gabu went to the vet.”

“He’s my  _ dog _ .”

“It was a checkup!” 

“He was  _ scared _ !” Yamato threw his hands up in frustration but stilled when Taichi’s smile pressed into his frown. Panic flooded his system for a moment - did Taichi even check to make sure no one was around?? - but Taichi pulled on the lapels of his jacket so aggressively that Yamato’s palms thunked against the lockers to keep himself from toppling both of them onto the ground.

Taichi managed to continue kissing him despite his smile. He was all too aware of Yamato’s paranoia so he kept things chaste and teasing - doing  _ juuuust  _ enough to get Yamato to clench his fists in frustration - before pulling away with hooded eyes. 

And Yamato had to inhale deeply through his nose to keep himself from diving back in. 

Taichi flattened his palms over Yamato’s chest and looked up at him with big, earnest eyes. “You’re right you know. You have nothing to be jealous of.” Yamato ducked his head but Taichi mimicked the motion to maintain eye contact. “Don’t let Neo get under your skin.”

“Ugh.” Yamato’s expression soured, “I hate him.”

“I know.” Taichi’s smile dimmed slightly, “Are you still upset?”

Yamato stopped himself from brushing off Taichi’s question and took a moment to analyze how he was actually feeling. After an explosively rocky beginning to their romantic relationship, they had both agreed to be more honest about their feelings. Good communication was essential for a healthy relationship; who knew, right? But quashing down that instinct to placate, to lie, to understate still proved challenging sometimes. 

“A little,” he admitted. He licked his lips and met Taichi’s gaze, “but I’ve decided to take a more proactive approach to this whole… kissing booth thing.”

Taichi gave him an odd look, “Proactive…?”

“You know. If you can’t beat ‘em….”

“Join ---  _ oh _ .” Taichi’s breath stuttered when Yamato pinched his chin between his thumb and index finger and angled it upward. Yamato’s sharp grin hovered over his mouth and Taichi was pretty sure their romcom jumped to a ‘T’ rating.

Yamato lowered his voice to that almost growling octave that made Taichi’s knees weak, and said, “I’ll just have to ensure that every time someone else kisses you at that booth,” Yamato stepped closer and tightened his grip, “you’re left completely  _ unsatisfied _ .”

Make that an ‘R’ rating. Taichi was certain his soul left his body. 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to respond, but his tongue was suddenly  _ so heavy _ and his cheeks were on  _ fire _ . Yamato looked far too pleased with himself as he backed out of Taichi’s space and Taichi slumped against the lockers, somehow looking more debauched than he had a moment ago.

Yamato’s smirk was so pronounced his teeth were showing. “Need a sec?”

“Oh my god _shut_ _up_.”

“You’re  _ cute  _ when you’re flustered.” 

Taichi groaned, “Must you? Now? You’re ruining a very sexy moment.”

“You’re just going to have to accept that I think you’re cute. All the time.”

“I’m going to give you some better words damnit. Izzy had some good suggestions.”

_ That  _ caught Yamato’s attention. “ _ Koushiro…  _ had suggestions? Did he pull up synonyms.com for you?”

At Yamato’s tone, Taichi’s smile turned razor-sharp “Well he  _ actually  _ confessed his secretly harbored feelings in the form of a poem. No, no, wait it was a  _ sonnet  _ written in binary.”

Yamato rolled his eyes in exasperation which only spurred Taichi on, “I lied. About the jealousy thing. Koushiro Izumi is your greatest competition for my affection. Nerds who never see the sunlight totally do it for me.”

“I should have known. ‘Tutoring’ is never actually tutoring. Your grades improving must have been through osmosis.”

“You know Osmosis Jones is a great movie.”

“..... _ Why _ am I attracted to you?”

“I’ll ask Izzy to text you that list --”

“It’s a  _ list _ ?” Yamato shifted his weight onto one hip and nearly laughed, “ _ Should _ I be worried?”

Taichi pretended to think about it seriously for a moment, “I mean… have you ever paid attention to his  _ hands _ ?”

Taichi’s laughter was abruptly cut off when Yamato lunged into his space again; all hooded eyes and bared fangs, Taichi practically _squeaked_ as Yamato loomed over him. His heart was rabbiting in his chest, but just before Yamato touched him -

\- he abruptly changed direction. In one smooth motion, the absolute  _ asshole _ leaned down and scooped up Taichi’s backpack from the floor and tossed it over his shoulder. 

Tension and adrenaline still coursing through him, Taichi managed to lift an accusing eyebrow, “Really?”

Yamato laughed as he took several deliberate steps away from Taichi and angled his body towards the hallway. “That one felt a _little_ too genuine.”

“You’re a dick.”

Yamato smirked as he started walking down the hallway, “So go makeout with Koushiro.” 

“Maybe I will!”

Yamato’s chuckle reverberated off of the lockers, “You coming or not?” 

“Well since you have my wallet and my keys, I guess I have no choice, huh?”

“All part of the plan.”

Taichi pushed himself off of the lockers and fell into step with Yamato, “I’m kinda digging this jealousy thing.”

Yamato blinked in surprise, “....Yea?”

“Mmhmmm.” Taichi’s heart was still erratic, but, never one to give Yamato an easy win, he tilted his head innocently, “You know... there’s  _ a lot _ of students here. I’d wager there are some pretty great kissers out there…”

“Is that a challenge?” 

There was that growl again. Taichi smirked, “And if it was?”

“When’s the carnival?”

“Next week.”

They’d reached the front doors of the school so Yamato took a quick glance around before taking one of Taichi’s elbows and pressing his lips against his ear, “ _ Plenty _ of time.” 

‘R’ rating. Definitely now an ‘R’ rated romcom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I've written quite a bit of other random things for this universe, specifically the 'getting together' chapter but gosh is it angsty! I'll share it with y'all eventually but there's a good reason Taichi and Yamato are so evolved with their communication in these later fics. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos are always appreciated but a comment is just so delightful <3 Makes my entire day.


End file.
